


Our Morning Kiss

by Felin_V



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A sequence after a sequence, F/F, Happy Ending, I want to see them happy, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Only fluff and fluff only, Post-CF, Post-Canon, Waking up thing, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felin_V/pseuds/Felin_V
Summary: After the war with the Church of Seiros ended and Those Who Slither in the Dark had been compromised, the Emperor of the United Fodlan had devoted herself to the people, land, and nation's recovery. Not long after the people and the land had been revived, the Emperor announced her marriage with the one and only love of her life, the Wings of Hegemon. As they had vowed to be together forever under the greatest sun and the endless sky along with their trusted friends and the flood of gleeful citizens, she appointed her wife as the Empress of the United Fodlan. Indeed, later, the Emperor and the Empress never ceased to devote their life for the people.However, as the peaceful reign was successfully set in action, they had more time for each other. And it was then when the Empress had to deal with the question that she had been kept close in regard to the Emperor's morning disappearance.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Our Morning Kiss

For a typical mercenary, traversing through the land, it was pretty common for them to inevitably sleep among the dark shadow of the forest or among the solid dirt of the cave, having no village nor inn to take them in during the night. Most of the time, the place she rested would be too rough for her back to stay still while the wind would be too strong and too cold for her body to stop trembling. More than anything, the darkness and its servants were too dangerous for her mind to sleep deep and well. Even during the Garreg March, Byleth always found herself could not sleep soundly. And it was not because of the very talkative Goddess inside her head or the long-established habit of hers. Rather, it was the worry that some students might need her aid during the night, and a particular one might specifically need her comfort from the nightmare. 

However, after the end of the war against Those Who Slither in the Dark, after the unexpected tide of fate had brought her to be the Empress of the United Fodlan, standing beside the legendary Emperor, everything was safe and secure with the quietest, restful sleep she could ever ask for. Thus, Byleth welcomed and adjusted herself to the more leisure lifestyle as she allowed herself to be buried deep into the realm of the dream without the concern of unprecedented risk. Even so, since she was an ex-mercenary and a former professor, Byleth usually woke up pretty early in the morning to take a glimpse at the radiant dawn as if she still had to prepare for the lesson. And that habit still remained today without any sign to fade away one bit. But even so, no matter how early she was, compared to other people, when she opened her eyes to the warm sunlight and the high ceiling of their private quarter, Byleth always met with the empty, cold sheet at the space on the luxurious bed beside her.

Ever since the day she proposed to the Emperor with her father’s ring and ever since the day they finally vowed to be together forever under their exchanged rings, there was no morning when the cobalt eyes were met with the certain snow-white locks on the bed beside her. And it was not until late morning when Byleth would always find her only sitting and burying herself within the mountain of parchment in her study room. Initially, she thought that it was just because the Emperor’s responsibility had been demanding due to the beginning of the nation’s recovery. Thus, Byleth had been refrained from asking the Emperor regarding the matter and only kept her question closed to her chest, hoping that the busy schedule would subside one day and her lover could spend the morning with her on the soft bed. Or, at the very least, Byleth hoped that Edelgard would eventually open up and talk to her about this matter, assuming the snow-white locks did have something against sharing the bed with her. Byleth always wondered if she snored during the night and disturbed the snow-white locks’ sleep or not. But since neither Sothis nor Jeralt had ever complained about that, Byleth was quite sure she did not snore. Regardless, even though the days had turned into weeks and moons, there was no sign of the Emperor to touch this matter even the slightest. And so, the Empress decided that it was time to nudge it herself.

Thus, one morning, as they were having a morning tea within the Emperor’s office just like usual, Byleth gently lower down the delicate teacup onto the saucer and calmly asked with a tint of genuine curiosity, “El, why you always up and gone before I even awake?”

Within a beat, the observant cobalt eyes noticed the crimson gloved hand abruptly halted before it could deliver the golden-brown cookie to the thin lip. However, as smooth as the Emperor always was, Edelgard quickly recovered and nonchalantly replied, “I’m the Emperor, my love. There are too many things I have to do. So, as lovely as it sounds, I could never linger myself on the bed with you for too long.” 

While Edelgard returned to enjoy the crumbled cookie within one hand and the book she had been reading for a while in another, the piercing cobalt eyes only silently stared into her wife, determining to see through the facade she put on. For all the years they had spent together, and especially after her heart had returned to life, Byleth had learned to detect whenever the snow-white locks were hiding something from her. And right now, she could feel that Edelgard, despite saying so, was hiding something. 

Thus, as simple as she was always, Byleth only responded with another question that sounds more like a statement, aiming to nudge her Emperor a little further to give in the mask, “But it’s like you are afraid of something?”

With that, the lilac eyes suddenly flickered slightly before they somehow found the old bookshelf on their right side to be frankly interesting, refusing to meet the innocent, piercing cobalt eyes directly. While Edelgard strangely had quite a sheepish, awkward look on her fine face, Byleth only tilted her head slightly to the side in slight confusion. Not only Byleth did not expect Edelgard to show such a face upon the simple question she had, but she also could not comprehend why her beloved did so. 

After silently contemplating on the underlying reason of her wife’s reaction for a while, eventually, Byleth faintly furrowed her brows that appeared alongside her subtle frown as she uttered with a remorseful tone, “You don’t like it when I sleep with you? I can sleep on the couch outside or the floor if you need some space.”

In that instant, the widened lilac eyes whipped back to the drooping face before the hasty, brief word quickly shot up from the alarmed snow-white locks, “No!”

As the sudden word and the abrupt change in the tone of the voice startled Byleth, the surprised cobalt eyes could only send a silent stare at the anxious, disturbed face upon Edelgard, not knowing what she should react. Fortunately, after a few beats, Edelgard seemed to realize her own improper action as her features were quickly contorted into an apologetic look that came along with the long heavy sigh. 

After she had calmed down and regained her composure, Edelgard flashed Byleth with a weak frown and spoke up with an apologetic tone, “It’s not like that, my love. I’d prefer you beside me during the night more than anything.”

Upon hearing so, Byleth tilted her head slightly to the side and raised her eyebrow higher while the cobalt eyes silently asked her lover what she meant. When Edelgard noticed the inquisitive stare, the lilac eyes suddenly became noticeably more self-conscious as they, once again, avoided meeting the cobalt pair. Gradually, the snow-white locks lifted her book up and hid herself behind the thick cover, leaving only an upper part of the lovely face and the quivering lilac eyes for Byleth to see. 

Before Byleth could ask anything, she noticed the faint crimson trail appeared onto the pale face and slowly spread to the sensitive ears as Edelgard hesitantly whispered, “I...Your face...when I see your sleeping face closed to me in the morning, it is...like a dream and...it is too overwhelming for me... so I...run...”

Byleth took a few moments to follow what Edelgard had said before she felt a surge of warmth spread within her chest. While she set aside the pleasant feeling inside her for the time being, Byleth continued asking with a curious face, wanting to know what Edelgard actually meant, “But why?”

After Byleth’s words dissipated into the sweet smell and the lukewarm stream, a silence fell over them for a few beats as the flickering lilac eyes quietly stared upon Byleth’s calm and kind face. However, as if something had suddenly shifted within her lover, the lilac eyes faintly dimmed down and looked away from the cobalt eyes.

A few more moments later, Edelgard reluctantly whispered with a somber, dull voice that was such a stark contrast to the arrogant, stern Emperor and even to the confident, mischievous Edelgard she was always, “Because I’m afraid I might break it...I’m afraid that if…the dream ends, I will--you will disappear.”

Upon hearing so, all the questions Byleth had faded away into the void as the cobalt eyes gazed through the book to the distant face hinted with insecurity and uncertainty behind, a rare vulnerability that Edelgard would only reveal to her. And so, knowing how difficult it was for her wife to admit this frailty with her and understanding what that fear was, Byleth softened her features and sent a comforting smile toward the hiding snow-white locks even though the somber lilac eyes still refused to meet her. Carefully, Byleth gently took hold of the crimson-gloved hand as she pulled it closer and closer until Byleth’s lip could plant down her soft lip onto the silver ring with a sparkle of the dawn on the delicate finger. When she successfully prompted the lilac eyes to glance back at her, Byleth looked up with her firm yet kind cobalt eyes as she tenderly reassured her.

“I’m here. I will always be with you both in the dream and the awake. Besides, I’m not that fragile to break, El. See?”

At the same time that the last sweet, confident word went through her lip, Byleth shifted the crimson-gloved hand to rest against her cheek, making sure that Edelgard could feel her warmth which, as she silently promised, would never ever fade away. When she saw the book slowly lower down to reveal more of the pale skin, Byleth nudged her lover further with a small yet radiant smile that could rival even the powerful sunlight, trying to send more warmth and her passion through the thick fabric to the bare scarred palm underneath. 

Eventually, Edelgard gave in as she abandoned her cover to fully reveal her apologetic face before she sheepishly remarked with a subtle frown, “I know, my love. It’s just a stupid idea I-”

“No, it’s not,” Byleth softly interrupted Edelgard’s words, leaving the thin lip to hang open with the lilac eyes silently gazed into the firm, genuine cobalt pair that directed at her.

A brief of silence fell over them before the cobalt eyes softened as Byleth continued with a tender smile and a comforting voice, “It’s not stupid at all, El. And it’s okay. I can wait until you are ready.”

With that, Byleth could see the gleam within the lilac eyes flicking slightly in hesitation before Edelgard’s thin lip reluctantly cracked opened with a weak voice. “I’m sorry, Byleth. Even though we are already married but-”

“Shhh. I can wait, El.” Byleth interrupted again with a gentle hush as she turned to plant a deep, tender kiss at the palm of the crimson-gloved hand, tempting the snow-white locks to relax her tensed shoulders and the somber face altogether.

When the crimson-gloved hand did not refuse her touch and stayed there against her rough cheek, Byleth noticed the lilac eyes softened as the concern, doubt, and hesitation had been slowly washed away, just like dark crimson stains amidst the gentle rain from the cloudy, bright sky. And so, Byleth tenderly and carefully crawled up her showering of soft kisses to the delicate wrist and to the solid forearm before traveling backward until her lip touched all the tips of the graceful fingers.

Eventually, Edelgard let out a faint sigh that revealed a small smile upon her face before she uttered softly with dazzling lilac eyes, “Thank you, Byleth.”

Upon seeing the returning smile on her lover’s striking face and the returning gem within her glazed eyes, Byleth smiled back before the tender smile gradually turned into a subtle, mischievous smirk as she said, “That and another thing.”

Edelgard tilted her head slightly to the side with an inquisitive look, urging Byleth to continue with a wider, genuine smile that could curve even the rim of her eyes, “Your morning kiss.”

In that instant, the lilac eyes went slightly wider in a surprise before Edelgard released bright chuckles that could even turn the fresh sunlight of the morning, which was shining brilliantly through the window behind her, into its vivid shadow. After Byleth was mesmerized by the radiant chuckle until it gradually dissipated into the pleasant air surrounding them, Edelgard gently cupped Byleth’s smiling face and deliberately collided their lip together tenderly. 

After they finally parted a long moment later, Edelgard whispered with a smile that could lighten up the whole room, including Byleth’s beating heart, “For that, I can arrange just for you, my light.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Byleth. My light, Good morning.” 

Byleth, while she was driving deep into the sea of darkness, was pulled up from the peaceful realm of the dream by the soft voice calling out for her, strangely from somewhere quite close. Peeking through the groggy, half-opened eyes while the curtain of cloud still obscured the cobalt’s sight, Byleth could only see the silhouette of a familiar figure with her shining snow-white locks looking at her with soft, dazzling lilac eyes. After all, it was the only feature that was most vivid and distinct within the hazy cobalt sight. Byleth then heard herself murmured something to the lean silhouette. An indescribable groan, perhaps? But the response she got was only the pure, sweet chuckle that sounded frankly similar to the morning bell, gently nudging everyone that the resonating sound could reach to rise and shine for the new days. As the bell-liked sound continued, Byleth could feel the tender, delicate touch softly stroked her rough cheek with a faint wrinkle caused by the prolonged pressed against the comfortable pillow. Byleth felt the corner of her lip curled up into a smile before she snuggled closer into the soft body with a tint of the relaxing flora fragrance peacefully brushed her nostril, just like how a baby yearned for her mother’s loving warmth and soothing scent. With that, the sweet chuckle resonated brighter and clearer within Byleth’s drowsy mind as if the source of the angelic sound was only slightly above her. However, the source of the pleasant voice and comforting fragrance unexpectedly pried away from her embrace and drifted further away from her mind before a warm breath flew against her ear along with the tender, merciful voice full of love.

“I have to go, my light. I’ll see you when you wake up.” 

While Byleth sleepily and protestingly groaned against the tail of silky fabric that gradually faded further away until she could not feel it anymore, she felt the soft, warm lip pressed tenderly against her own lip, halting her thought to fuss altogether.

“I love you.”

As those three words disappeared into the fresh morning air along with the warmth within her arms, Byleth’s mind gradually drifted deeper into the realm of the dream once again, albeit with a warmer light within her chest. Byleth was not sure how much time had passed, but when she finally opened her eyes once again, the space beside her was empty, leaving only with a cold sheet. Even so, Byleth’s chest was filled with a fuzzy, bubbling feeling as her mind recalled the dream-like memory she just experienced. While her hand absently stroked along the line of her lip, she could still sense the lukewarm, tender touch of another lip ghosting along with it. Eventually, Byleth could not suppress the burst of overwhelming feeling anymore and let out a bright chuckle and a beaming smile into the empty, albeit full of warmth, room.

“I love you too, my heart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sound of the mingling birds mixed with the distant noise of the busy city broke through the realm of the dream into Byleth’s mind, the blurry cobalt eyes gradually opened and met with the morning light through the curtain of the grand window. Byleth took a few moments to gather her drowsy, scattered mind before she slowly turned toward the place beside her. The cobalt eyes softened at the second they spotted the sprawling snow-white strands and the peaceful, sleeping face that this woman rarely showed to anyone but her. Without realizing it, Byleth found herself smiled passionately into nothing while her hand was ghosting along the jawline of the woman she loved the most. Being careful not to wake her up, Byleth quietly examined the fine, captivating features of her lover with starry eyes that could even shine bright during the night while her calloused hand silently stroked the shiny, smooth snow-white strands with the lightest touch she could muster, handling each strand as if they were a fragile glass. After everything that she had devoted herself to, the woman deserved all the time in the universe to finally sleep safe and sound, after all. It was a long moment passed until Byleth eventually could not resist the urge to touch her lover more and more. Thus, carefully, she quietly lifted herself up onto her elbow before Byleth leaned down and quietly planted a soft kiss onto the pale forehead, followed by the tender call for her sleeping beloved.

“El-”

Suddenly, before Byleth could finish her words, Edelgard sprung up on the bed with a loud gasp followed by the hard-edged loud voice full of hastiness and authority, causing Byleth to jerk away to avoid the possible sudden accident instinctively. 

“The meeting! Hubert! Why didn’t you-” 

Acting on an instinct as this familiar event had happened countless times, Byleth quickly wrapped the startled woman tightly against her and tried her best to hush the tense body before Edelgard could get out of the bed with her half-opened eyes and mind. “Hey, hey. Shhhhh. There’s no more meeting, El. No more. You are not the Emperor anymore, El.”

“Byleth?”

The confused, hazy lilac eyes bafflingly glanced up to the concerned cobalt pair as Edelgard still lost within the maze of slumber despite having Byleth’s presence as the lighthouse that shone brightly in the hope to guide her lover back. Fortunately, after several soothing pats on the crown of the snow-white locks and a few more drowsy blinks of the widened lilac eyes, the smaller frame gradually lost its tension and summited into the warm cuddle. By the time that Edelgard finally regained her awaken sense, the snow-white locks let out a faint, annoyed groan as she buried her face within her scarred hands, pressing herself closer against the cushioned, comforting chest. 

“I’m sorry...I just--I forgot...Did I wake you up?”

Continuing to soothe her beloved, Byleth showered light, consoling kisses onto the pale, marred skin along the exposed part of the thin nightgown while letting out a muffled soothing voice in response to Edelgard, “No worry. I was already up before you did.”

By the time that Byleth had visited every exposed spot on the women within her arms, Edelgard seemed to return to her relaxed self again as she let out a long heavy sigh. With that, Byleth slowly pried herself away enough to gaze into the unsettled face adorned with a droplet of sweat along the forehead. While the calloused hand softly swept away those sticky droplets with the utmost care and kindness, Edelgard faintly formed her lip into a weak, voiceless apology. 

Seeing so, the calloused hand lowered down to cradle around the dampened scarred hands before Byleth slightly tilted her head to the side as she asked with a gentle smile that hinted with mischief, “Morning kiss?”

The lilac eyes went wider slightly with disbelief and bafflement before, a few beats later, Edelgard eventually let out her sweet chuckles and leaned in to tenderly collided her lip with Byleth. As the comfortable silence fell over them, they stayed like that for how long Byleth was not sure, but it was not until both of them were short of breath that they reluctantly pried their lip away from the warmth of one another. But even so, they did not stay too far apart, making sure to have their forehead pressed close against each other and feel the warm breath showered each other.

With a bright smile of the new morning and the vivid cobalt eyes of the overwhelming emotion, Byleth softly whispered, “Good morning, my heart.”

Smiling back lovingly, Edelgard replied with an equal passion behind her words as the pure gleam of adoration and appreciation danced gracefully within her lilac eyes, “Good morning, my light.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within the warm, bottomless darkness, the tranquil realm of the dream continued stretching as if it was infinite. There was nothing to disturb its flow apart from the soothing sound of the nearby running river, the melodious birdsong in the far distance, and the lulling rustling of the fresh leaves along with the gentle breeze. Drifting along with the current of serenity, Byleth’s senses lingered peacefully and scattered around aimlessly until they gradually gathered themselves and lifted her closer and closer to the surface of the vague, unfathomable consciousness. Eventually, as if the clock within her mind had rung the beginning of the new day, the hazy cobalt eyes faintly stirred up before they shyly revealed themselves to the warm light of the morning sun through the small window. When her senses started to awake followed behind her sight, Byleth silently perceived and relished herself in the tranquility within the ample wooden cottage and the simple, soft bed she was laying on. 

It was a quiet, peaceful morning as usual. 

Nonetheless, it seemed that the only thing that could steal her half-awake mind was the faint, steady breath beside her. When the messy navy blue locks quietly turned toward the place on her left, she was, as always, blessed by the peaceful sleeping face and the sprawling shinning snow-white locks of her wife. And once again, upon seeing the restful features of the woman she loved the most with no tint of stain, the corner of Byleth’s lip curled up into a fond, placid smile. Every morning, as the cobalt eyes embraced the newfound light, she always thought that she was the luckiest woman in the world to wake up to see this face of the snow-white hair woman beside her. 

Noticing that the sun might have already been up for a long while now, Byleth carefully reached out her hand and gently stroked the pale, smooth cheek with care, debating whether she should wake her lovely lover up or not. The sleeping woman might have either read her mind or simply sensed the warm touch as she faintly stirred up before slightly buried her face deeper into the feathery pillow, creating a soft rustle of the white sheet in the process. 

Such a darling sight only made Byleth smile warmer and broader as she called out for the only love of her life with a tender voice barely above a whisper, finally settling down the silent debate within her mind, “El. Time to wake up.”

Edelgard, who seemed to somewhat hear her voice, stirred up a bit more with a faint drowsy groan before she went still once again as her features regained their comfortable position. Upon seeing so, the cobalt eyes softened at the sleepy, incompliant woman as she quietly poured out a helpless huff before she tried again, “El, wake up. It’s breakfast time.”

With that, another long groan that turned into a sweet whine came through the pink lip as the snow-white locks shifted closer to the source of warmth beside her even though her lilac eyes still hid away from the morning sunshine. The second that Edelgard crashed into her, she buried herself into Byleth’s chest and wrapped her arms around the firm body before the thin, pink lip softly murmured a slurred voice into the warm, cushioned chest, “Five more minutes...”

Such an endearing, cuddly reaction prompted Byleth to chuckle faintly before the calloused hand patted lightly on the crown of the snow-white head as she softly bargained, “Come now. At least let me prepare you the meal, El.”

However, instead of letting go, Edelgard snuggled up against Byleth deeper as she tightened her embraced around the firm body before letting out a muffled sound tint with a lovely clinginess and a needy plea. “Don’t. Stay with me...”

And as always, Byleth promptly gave in since she could never resist her whenever Edelgard used this kind of sweet voice. After all, it was not something that the snow-white locks frequently showed outside this morning time. Thus, the only thing Byleth could do was sighing helplessly with a fond smile before she carefully settled herself back into the thin, comfy blanket and cradled Edelgard closed, relaxing herself while enjoying the flora fragrance of the snow-white locks that mixed well with the fresh, morning scent. A harmonious combination between the bergamot and the forest scent. Before the calm cobalt eyes could close and return to the realm of dream, however, Edelgard shifted slightly and tilted her head up enough to plant a deep, passionate kiss on Byleth’s fine lip. Indeed, Byleth promptly returned the favor as she deepened their long, morning kiss for how long she did not mind knowing.

When they were finally apart, the dazzling lilac eyes gazed deep into the gentle cobalt pair as Edelgard tenderly whispered with a drowsy yet loving smile, “Good morning, my light.”

Smiling softly to her one and only beloved, Byleth whispered back with an equal adoration and intimacy, “Good morning, my heart.”

It took a few beats of them sharing a deep affectionate gaze before they shared a light kiss once more and returned to snuggle closed within each other’s arms. And as always, they spent their leisurely quiet morning together within their small cottage house without being disturbed ever again. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading until the end! I hope you enjoy it.  
> Sometimes, I just wanted to imagine Edelgard and Byleth's happy and peaceful life after everything that had happened to them. They deserved all the love for each other.  
> And Edelgard in particular deserves to have a lazy morning with her wife. ;w;
> 
> Anyhow! Let me know what you think about this short story.  
> If there is any error in anything, don't hesitate to let me know as I'm still improving my writing!  
> Also, any kudos (or a comment) would be greatly appreciated!  
> That's it for now. Please stay safe out there and take care.


End file.
